


Frozen Heart

by goodgolly



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, From Erik, Happy Valentine's Day!, I ship him with 99 percent of the world and I will go down with all of them, Multi, Sad and about to murder somebody probably, TW: Blood, TW: Erik being Erik, tw: implied violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgolly/pseuds/goodgolly
Summary: Valentine card, for Subtilior :)
Kudos: 7





	Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! To Subtilior, thank you for being so nice and funny. Here is a card from me and 9 11 10 Erik. It can be any pairing you like :) I hope you like it!
> 
> I was listening to this song while making it, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsjQ3Gblzys (The Avalanches - Running Red Lights)

Me and colouring... are enemies...


End file.
